A Very Odd Howler
by Fae51
Summary: Harry gets a howler about the car flown to Hogwarts incident. Lily's angry and the Marauders are amused.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters, J.K Rowling does.**

**Summary: Harry receives a very odd Howler about the car flown to Hogwarts incident, Lily's angry and the Marauders are amused.**

Ron Weasley was under the table because he had just received a Howler, a red envelope that shouts at you when you're in trouble. Ron was Harry Potter's best friend and they accidently were seen flying a car to school, and Muggles weren't allowed to see or hear magic. Then there was a white owl that came, she was carrying a Howler, too. This was Harry's owl, so that was Harry's Howler.

"Uh, oh," Harry said worried.

"Open it before it explodes." Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend, said.

Harry knew it was a letter from his mother and 'uncles'. His 'uncles' were his father's best friends that lived with them, he didn't know why but he didn't care, Harry loved them.

Harry's Uncle Sirius could be very childish like he was a kid in an adult body but when he wasn't, he was making jokes. He didn't really take anything seriously which was weird since his name is Sirius, but he did have one heck of a temper.

Harry's Uncle Remus was very nice and more mature than Harry's dad and uncle, though every month he has a day where he's immature, too. Though most of the time he just makes fun of Harry's dad and Sirius.

Harry opened his letter, no doubt his dad and 'uncles' are going to put there two sense in, too.

_**"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU?"**_ It was Harry's mum, Lily.

_**"DOING THAT AFTER ALL THE WEASLEY'S HAVE DONE FOR YOU!? ARTHUR IS FACING AND INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOU FAULT!"**_

Harry looked at Ron surprised, that was almost exactly what his mother said.

_**"WE ARE ASHAMED OF YOU, MISTER!"**_

_**"Don't bring me into this."**_ James, Harry's dad, said.

_**"Me too,"**_ Sirius said.

_**"Don't forget me."**_ Remus added.

_**"Oww,"**_ their three voices said together.

_**"Violence doesn't solve anything, woman. There's no need to hit us."**_ Sirius groaned.

The Great Hall laughed at this comment.

_**"You guys are supposed to be good role models for Harry,"**_ Lily complained.

_**"He has other people to do that,"**_ James replied.

_**"Like Arthur and, yeah Arthur."**_ Remus said causing the Great Hall to laugh much more.

**_"Remus, aren't you supposed to be mature?"_** Lily asked.

_**"Today's my day off."**_ Remus replied.

_**"Remus, you can't be serious."**_ Lily said.

_**"No,"**_ Remus yelled. _**"What have you done?"**_

_**"Of course he isn't Sirius,"**_ Sirius said. _**"That's me. Honestly, Evans, I thought you would've known our names by—oww!"**_ Sirius then cried.

_**"What have I told you about violence?"**_ he exclaimed.

_**"Sometimes I feel like I married all three of you,"**_ Lily complained, _**"it sucks."**_

The Great Hall laughed yet again, this was the best entertainment in years.

"Poor Lily," Professor McGonagall said shaking her head.

_**"You do know that this will be in the Howler, right?"**_ Remus asked Lily.

James and Sirius burst out laughing.

_**"Gimme the letter,"**_ Lily snarled.

James cackled in reply.

_**"GIVE IT BACK, JAMES!"**_ Lily roared.

_**"Sirius, catch,"**_ James called and the floating letter in the air shook violently.

Then, _**"SIRIUS GIMME THE LETTER PEOPLE CAN HEAR THIS!"**_

"_**Oh, yeah,"**_ Sirius replied.

_**"What sup, Minnie,"**_ He yelled.

"Don't call me that!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

_**"I can hear her,"**_ James said._** "Don't call me that!"**_

The Great Hall erupted into laughter once more.

Professor McGonagall huffed.

**_"Hey, Dumbles,"_** Remus called.

Dumbledore smiled, while everyone turned towards him at the staff table.

_**"How you doing, Snivellus,"**_ James called.

Snape at the Staff table turned purple with rage.

_**"Stop disrespecting Hogwarts teachers!"**_ Lily yelled.

_**"OW!"**_ Sirius, James, and Remus cried out.

_**"Minnie and Snape mind, but Dumbledore don't."**_ James said.

_**"Hello to all you people at Hogwarts, please cause multiple pranks,"**_ Sirius said. _**"Gred and Forge we are counting on you!"**_

Fred and George gave each other a high-five.

_**"You do realize we are probably going to get a Howler back right,"**_ Lily said.

_**"James is opening it!"**_ Remus cried out.

_**"Second that!"**_ Sirius yelled.

_**"Third that!"**_ Lily added.

_**"Why did we do this letter again?"**_ James asked.

_**"Lily had to yell at Harry for the car incident."**_ Sirius said, and then gasped. _**"I'm sorry, Harry! Run! Run!"**_

_**"Oh, yeah,"**_ Lily said and then cleared her voice.

_**"HARRY YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN A LOAD OF TROUBLE WHEN YOU COME HOME, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?"**_

"It's going to start over again." Professor McGonagall groaned.

_**"Don't bring us into this!"**_ the three men cried.

_**"BOYS,"**_ Lily yelled.

_**"Bye, Harry!"**_ James started.

_**"Have fun—"**_Sirius said.

_**"—at school,"**_ Remus finished.

_**"OWW,"**_ they yelled together.

_**"VIOLENCE DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING, EVANS!"**_ Sirius yelled.

_**"COME BACK HERE YOU THREE!"**_ Lily yelled back.

The envelope made a series of yells, cries, and thumps and then shredded itself. The students at Hogwarts stared at the very odd Howler and then they roared with laughter.

"Harry!" Hannah Abbot cried out through laughs. "Who was that?"

Harry stood on the bench he was recently sitting on. Everybody quieted down.

"Students of Hogwarts," Harry yelled grinning. "I would like you to meet my mum, Lily, my dad, James, and my 'uncles,' Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Insane-ness runs in the family doesn't it, Potter?" Draco Malfoy yelled coldly.

"For the first time in your life your right, Malfoy!" Harry said back grinning, causing everyone to laugh again, and then sat back down.

Dumbledore tapped his glass with his spoon, everybody immediately quieted down.

"Harry, I would like to ask you to thank you guardians for that entertaining performance," Dumbledore said smiling at him. "Now first lessons started in five minutes, better get going."

**Hoped you liked it! REVIEWS ARE LOVED! Please review!**

**-Fae51**


End file.
